


不哭不哭

by 0525_euphoria



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria
Summary: 『紗夏姐姐最壞了...』





	不哭不哭

**Author's Note:**

> *abo知識還不是很全 隨便看
> 
> *無劇情流 想到哪寫到哪 純屬輕鬆小品
> 
> *如有雷同 可能參考了不止一點點

湊崎紗夏和周子瑜因為是鄰居的關係是從小一起長大的好朋友、好姐妹，兩人從小就一直嚮往著成為一名優秀的Omega。相差三歲的她們自然成為年上欺負年下的藉口，湊崎紗夏每次都對周子瑜說：「我才會是Omega，因為子瑜一定會成為我的Alpha。」小子瑜每次聽到都哭著回答「為什麼？紗夏姐姐最壞了嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」然後湊崎紗夏就只是笑笑地摸摸她的頭。

隨著時間的推移湊崎紗夏果然成為了一名Omega，周子瑜在羨慕之於不禁希望時間再走快一點這樣她也能成為人人口中稀有又珍貴的Omega，然而，終於到了分化那天卻親眼看到自己的下身冒出驚人的凸起還是讓她哭了三天三夜。

因著所學的知識都是與Omega有關的所以周子瑜不太能了解及控制下身的變化，出於私心或厭惡之心她也不太願意去碰它，所以每當受了刺激周子瑜只能哭著找湊崎紗夏求她幫忙。湊崎紗夏是大她三歲的成熟Omega也是與她最親近的Omega，但是她的靠近尤其是那濃烈的薔薇信息素總是讓周子瑜非常討厭，儘管在生理上它無法克制的吸引著自己。

「子瑜真的不自己動手看看嗎？會很舒服喔！」看著年下彆扭卻不知該如何做的樣子湊崎紗夏的笑容無限擴大。明明已經搶走了自己成為Omega的夢想現在又故意笑話她，周子瑜越想越委屈又哭了起來：「紗夏姐姐是壞人，最討厭了！」看著小年下又開始哭泣的樣子湊崎紗夏心裡的小惡魔開始蠢蠢欲動。「那我就是壞心眼，今天子瑜自己弄出來吧！」尚在哭泣的周子瑜聽到湊崎紗夏這麼一說，先是震驚的停止了哭泣，而後又搖著頭哭得更用力：「我不要嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」見她如此想著也欺負夠了湊崎紗夏低下頭，溫柔且小心翼翼地含住了周子瑜的頂端。周子瑜雖尚在哭泣，生理及心理卻有感久旱逢甘霖的異樣。

不同於湊崎紗夏狂野的薔薇信息素，周子瑜的信息素如同剛煮完的白飯一樣，純白柔弱的湊崎紗夏又因此笑話她，導致周子瑜又哭了三天三夜。這樣純潔如一張白紙的周子瑜在某一天也終於因為湊崎紗夏突來的發情期徹底了解了Omega與Alpha的差異，也在不知所措的情況下標記了湊崎紗夏，再得知她與湊崎紗夏從此密不可分的時候這次破紀錄地哭了六天七夜。

「都說了子瑜一定會成為我的Alpha的，好啦~不要再哭了，嗯？」還是很悲傷的周子瑜並不知道湊崎紗夏告訴她一個Alpha只能標記一個Omega這樣的謊話，事實上，一個Alpha可以標記多個Omega。「不哭的話等等就帶妳去找小狗狗，乖。」話音一落愛狗成痴的周子瑜立馬收起準備掉落下來的眼淚，雙眼充滿期待地看著湊崎紗夏。真的太可愛了湊崎紗夏心想。

也許是已經標記與被標記的關係，周子瑜開始在意起湊崎紗夏的一舉一動，貌美的她身邊總是不乏各種Alpha，這個曾經被自己狠狠唾棄的天生領導者，因著自己的分化結果似乎開始不那麼討厭了。而她身為一個健康、容貌同樣也不差的Alpha自然也不少Omega的追求者，至少，面對湊崎紗夏她大大地增加了自信心。

大部分的時候湊崎紗夏都是用嘴幫她解決的，她才不會告訴周子瑜這樣的她如何輕易的被她掌控。年上的惡趣味也總是讓周子瑜無所適從，比如那方面的事總是湊崎紗夏在做著主導，每當進入的時候，湊崎紗夏總是不讓周子瑜開始動作，而是會故意的收緊自己的下身然後再滿意周子瑜在自己體內的變化，接著熟悉的哭聲又再次響起：「姐姐…求妳…好難受…」然後湊崎紗夏就會用無辜的眼神說「是子瑜太大了，每次都要讓我先適應一下。」周子瑜不相信的從她淡棕色的瞳孔裡看到跟自己一樣的無辜，才放棄似的又流了幾滴淚期許年上的允許，可是湊崎紗夏哪是什麼好人？她非得讓周子瑜就這樣洩了一次才准許她動作，雖然這只會讓周子瑜之後更硬而已。

年紀越長周子瑜對性事了解的越多也就越有興趣，身為Alpha的特性也就越趨濃烈，對於不是發情期的湊崎紗夏，想狠狠撲倒她的心一次又一次地升高。雖然她知道湊崎紗夏是專屬於自己的Omega，但最近只要她一靠近或是聞到一點專屬於她的薔薇信息素都會讓她的下身沒來由地鼓起，懊惱的周子瑜在無數次的自我催眠下終於試著自己解決，奈何怎麼滑動都無法給自己一個痛快，眼淚將流之際湊崎紗夏不經意地推開門目睹了這一切，也就在周子瑜的雙眼充滿著湊崎紗夏的第一眼，她秒射了。

在知道湊崎紗夏就是自己的解脫後周子瑜過了一段時間沒有哭泣的安穩日子，直到她在學校被其中一個Omega後援會迷妹強吻還在她頰邊留下一個清晰的口紅印被湊崎紗夏看到，驚慌的她下意識又想流淚，見湊崎紗夏已轉身走遠怎麼應都不回應自己，賭氣的她握緊雙拳硬生生把快要流下的淚給止住也轉身走遠了。

也許老天就是要讓她認知她非湊崎紗夏不可，在她們相識以來的第一場冷戰後周子瑜悲愴地迎來了她的首個易感期。

「紗夏姐姐…」周子瑜在了解了自己的情形後很快地透過兩家相鄰很近的窗戶進到了湊崎紗夏的家，一進入湊崎紗夏的房間，滿室的薔薇信息素就讓她舒暢地呼出一口氣，爾後卻加倍的感到難耐異常，幾乎是狼狽的從湊崎紗夏的衣櫃裡拿出一堆衣物，隨後將它們散落在湊崎紗夏的那張小床上，再也克制不住地縱身跳入，讓薔薇信息素滿身的包圍自己，不忘從口袋裡拿出電話。

天知道湊崎紗夏氣周子瑜好幾天都不肯主動聯絡自己，今天約了好姐妹出來逛街散心，在聊到接下來要不要再去看一場電影的時候手機就響了起來，確認來電顯示為「子子❤️」後上揚的嘴角還來不及印滿整個螢幕按下接聽後就聽見周子瑜熟悉的哭聲：「姐姐…妳為什麼不在…嗚嗚嗚…好難受…」不管好姐妹投來的關切眼神，湊崎紗夏來不及說一句話就火速朝自家趕去。

剛一進門專屬於周子瑜的白飯香就濃烈的讓自己雙腳發軟，湊崎紗夏急切地上樓朝著自己的房間走，推開門後就見周子瑜咬著自己早上才剛換下的維密內衣，不斷地有汗珠自她的額頭留下，雙眼紅腫右手不斷地在她的下身上下滑動。

這是第一次湊崎紗夏覺得全身血液因為支配著自己的Alpha而感到全身搔癢難耐，總是能夠輕易就掌控的那個時不時就哭泣的周子瑜此刻散發著讓她光聞著都有些發熱的濃烈信息素，這就是Alpha的易感期嗎？湊崎紗夏很想不管不顧的羞恥地說「我好希望子瑜天天都是易感期」，因為她的腿間已經非常濕潤了，但是儘管如此，她也沒有忘記兩人前一段時間還在冷戰。

湊崎紗夏強忍著腿間的異樣開口問：「子瑜很難受嗎？」，見小年下淚眼汪汪地望著自己拼命點著頭，湊崎紗夏卻惡趣味地說：「那子瑜先自己打出來，就像上次我開門的時候，反正很快嘛！」語氣略帶揶揄，還在痛苦的小年下聽到馬上哭得更大聲了，湊崎紗夏這是在嘲笑她早洩嗎？明明自己可以很持久的！越想越委屈的周子瑜流出越來越大顆的淚珠但是還是不忘持續著動作，坦白講在湊崎紗夏的面前自己打，確實比自己孤身一人還要有感覺，就在下身有感準備要噴發的時候湊崎紗夏卻壞心地用雙手按住她的頂端，拇指也把頂端的小口壓住，讓她硬是無法發洩出來。

「怎麼這樣…紗夏姐姐…求妳…子瑜好難受嗚嗚嗚…」，儘管被抑止住，還是有不少液體自頂端處緩緩落下沾濕了湊崎紗夏的雙手，「不准出來，我還沒原諒子瑜呢！」，到達零界點的身體就差那一下就可以釋放，周子瑜就像被掐住脖子的小貓，只能老實接受主人的指令。

「子瑜愛我嗎？」湊崎紗夏開始動起雙手。太舒服了比自己用的時候還要舒服百倍，隨時都可能噴發的周子瑜拼命隱忍，艱難地回道：「愛。」，期間還拼命用力點頭深怕湊崎紗夏不相信，早在她第一次幫她含、或者是她每次壞壞地欺負自己卻讓自己內心升起一股異樣的時候就愛了。「從以前…就最愛紗夏姐姐了…」，「姐姐幫我含出來的時候、姐姐用雙手幫我打出來的時候、姐姐需要我的進入的時候…」，「討厭…別的Alpha故意接近…姐姐卻不拒絕…明明…我才是姐姐的Alpha啊…」，周子瑜終於克制不住地說出口了，這些深藏在心底的秘密，在此刻毫不保留地衝進湊崎紗夏的耳裡。

焦急等待的周子瑜在終於承受不住的時候感到湊崎紗夏低下頭，熟悉的溫熱感瞬間包圍住自己的下身，一個沒忍住瞬間就射了。年上沒有因此而生氣，反而將那些悉數射進自己嘴裡的液體自然吞下肚，末了還不忘繼續吸吮、舔弄，將周子瑜推向另一個小高峰。

感覺到硬挺的下身終於得到稍微的緩解的時候，更多的薔薇信息素就猛烈包圍住周子瑜，只見湊崎紗夏早已脫去自身的衣物，兀自躺倒在床的另一側，一手用力將小年下拉至自己上方，滿臉寵愛的對她說：「這段期間換妳來做主導，連子子最想嘗試的後入也可以喔！」

周子瑜的下身火熱且堅硬地再次挺了起來。

End.


End file.
